Goodbye My Lover
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: "No puedo decirte adiós, si no siento que te has marchado" Los pensamientos de un abatido James antes y después de la muerte de su amada, Mary.  "Ya no me siento tan sólo, después de todo te amo"  Enjoy!


**Titulo:** Goodbye My Lover

**Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill, su historia y sus referencias no me pertenecen, son del Konami Digital Entertaiment Inc.

Advertencia: Puede que un poco de OOC y Angst.

**Antes de comenzar: **Dah! ¿Recuerdan que hace poco mostré al mundo un one-shot dedicado a Walter y su madre con una bella canción? Pues qué creen. Vuelvo a carga pero esta vez me meteré en la hermosa y trágica vida de James y Mary… okay ¡NO LO PUDE EVITAR! ¡Pero es que la canción me supera! Es muy bella y juzguen ustedes si no es igual a la trágica historia . La canción es de un cantante u_û, obviamente, británico llamado _**James Blunt**_ y la canción se titula igual que este FanFic… es decir _**Goodbye My Lover.**_

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Se lava las manos en el agua del Toluca Lake-

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta *-*

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye my lover<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Did I disappoint you or let you down…<em>

—¿Qué haré cuando no estés?

Tengo miedo, de perderte, de que ya no estés. Que desaparezcas.

Me aterra la idea de despertar otra vez y que no estés a mi lado, pero no puedo decírtelo, te dolería en el alma y eso no me lo perdonaría a pesar de todo, porque tu dolor es el mío, porque tus lágrimas son dagas clavadas en mi corazón, no puedo soportar tu dolor, no puedo.

No sé si te he fallado como esposo o como hombre, ignoro si es una jugarreta del destino. ¿Dios te quiere a su lado? ¿Por qué quiere arrebatarme de tu lado? No quiero olvidarte, pero tampoco quiero ver tu cuerpo descendiendo hacia la tierra.

Tus labios cerrados a la par con tus ojos. Me da miedo abandonarte. Me da miedo que me abandones.

Si lo haces te llevas mi alma. Extrañaré verte aquí, a mi costado. Suspirando, sonriendo, viviendo.

_Goodbye my lover…_

Ha pasado el tiempo. La lluvia cae sobre la ciudad. Y mi vida se destruye a cada paso. No hay razón para sonreír, ni menos en tu ausencia.

Porque eres la única, la única en mi vida y no hay cabida para alguien más. Te llevaste mi alma. Mary… regresa…

_I am a dreamed but when a wake…_

Anoche volví a soñar contigo ¿Estás triste? ¿Estás bien? Tengo mis dudas sobre aquello que llaman paraíso, pero no dudo que seas un ángel. Cuando vagaba hoy en el centro, te sentí a mi lado ¿Estabas allí? ¿Lo imaginé? Quizás es el deseo incontrolable de encontrarme contigo, de abrazarte y hacerte mía, como un perro vago necesita de un dueño en invierno.

¿Qué hice mal? ¿Te mentí? ¿En qué te falle? Mis preguntas no tienen respuestas, pero te amo.

_And I love you, I swear that's true_

Juro que es verdad. Lo juro. Ya no quiero seguir con esto.

_Goodbye my lover…_

Déjame descansar, quiero descansar. Todo es una infinita tortura. Quiero llorar, echarme sobre la tierra que cubre tu féretro y hundirme en la melancolía, pero sé que no puedo, hay algo que me lo impide.

_And still hold your hand in mine…_

—Debes seguir adelante… —Susurran las personas, apoyan una mano en mi hombro, llueve, se cumplió otro año de tu muerte ¿Realmente es otro año? Me parece que ha sido más, un milenio quizás.

Por las noches te siento apretar mi mano, te respondo entre sueños. ¿Por qué recordar algo que pasó escudado por las sombras?

—Mary…

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow…_

¿Silent Hill? Eso no está muy lejos… ¿Estás esperándome?

Mis manos tiritan de la emoción, estás allí, estaré allí contigo.

Ya no me siento tan sólo, después de todo te amo.

Y cuando amas hasta que te duele, ya nada puede dolerte más. Porque no puedo decirte adiós, si no siento que te has marchado.

**END **

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Tengo que decirlo. BIZARRO . Creo que no sé entiende muy bien pero, es lindo XD, no, no sé realmente si es "lindo"… trágico si lo es… ¿Pero qué me dicen de la canción? Esta hecha para esta pareja aunque dudo mucho que James Blunt conozca a James y Mary jejeje… en verdad Bueno básicamente James esta haciendo una especie de "apología" en el inicio, no quiere perder a Mary ¿Quién quiere perder a alguien a quien ama? Nadie supongo, pero luego habla de que esta en el féretro, bueno hay una explicación… Tuve una duda dudosa de donde estaba el cuerpo, entiéndase, sin vida, de Mary, bueno lo puse porque debería estar enterrada en alguna parte y esto parece contraponerse al último dialogo, pero supuse, también, que James entre sus pensamientos de querer encontrarse con Mary realmente haya olvidado que ya estaba muerta por ello la va a buscar a Silent Hill (Claro y por la carta también)… u.u Okay, quiero hacerles una pregunta

¿Quieren la contra parte? Es decir los pensamientos de Mary, con otra canción ewe Digan SI ó NO

Okay gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews, a los que no de todas maneras.

Un beso para ustedes y que tengan un lindo día n.n

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten *-*


End file.
